Organizations, such as corporate entities, educational institution, governmental agencies, and/or other large enterprise organizations, may use messaging queues in conjunction with distributed applications. These organizations may provide different types of messaging queues that may be defined as having one or more different levels of service. However, currently, messaging queues are fully or partially tied to the particular server on which they are installed, making it extremely difficult to seamlessly transition messaging queues from one server or group of servers to another. As such, transitioning messaging queues can be time consuming, inefficient, and error-prone. Further, messaging queues in transition are unavailable and thus increase the likelihood of Service Level Agreement (SLA) violations. As such, a need has been recognized to efficiently transition messaging queues while minimizing the likelihood of SLA violations.